


Iridescence

by BaronMaximilian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bath Sharing, Butterflies, July 1830, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronMaximilian/pseuds/BaronMaximilian
Summary: Three brief glances into Enjolras and Combeferre's lives, linked by coloured light.





	Iridescence

1 -

Pinned to some corkboard in a glass-fronted case on Combeferre’s desk, was a collection of butterflies and moths from the Americas. In pride of place in the middle of this board was a _Morpho didius_, its large blue wings catching and morphing the light. Combeferre caught Enjolras looking at it one summer day, as the bright sunlight made the wings take on hues of yellow and purple, and proceeded to explain excitedly about the insect’s biology, why wings that are one colour can take on so many. Enjolras listened intently; he may not have held butterflies as important himself, but this was important to Combeferre, and therefore worth listening to.

2 -

Baths together are a rare luxury, only indulged in during a moment of reprieve from hectic schedules. After a week of work, running from print shop to print shop, hiding cartridges, a few near run-ins, Combeferre had a tub brought up. Lying in each other's arms in the hot water, steam curling around them, Enjolras let his hand float and drift through the soap suds. The bubbles caught the light in a similar way to the butterfly’s wings. Enjolras thought of Combeferre’s smile.

3 - 

The sun beat down on them, intensified by smoke, shouts, the deafening rattle of gunshots. They found each other amidst the fighting, and Combeferre noticed that Enjolras has been caught in the arm by a bayonet. He pulled him out of the fray to treat the wound. There were a few, wispy clouds in the July sky; Enjolras raised his eyes to them as Combeferre cleaned and wrapped his arm. As the sunlight hit the clouds, they were streaked with pearly rainbow light, stark against the deep blue summer sky. Combeferre eventually looked up too, hands paused on the knot of Enjolras’ bandages. With his good arm, Enjolras reached over and pressed one of Combeferre’s hands. They stayed a moment, hands joined, looking to the sky and the clouds. 

Then, back into the street.

**Author's Note:**

> This began life as a 'three headcanons about a word' meme on tumblr, sent by @ranichi17.  
@Smithens then requested I post it here.


End file.
